


Various Drabbles [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: romancingmcshep, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little John and Rodney body part appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Drabbles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Various Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232986) by [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16). 



> Recorded for Romancing McShep 2015

Length: 00:16:10

File size: 7.51 MB

Download:[Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/VariousDrabbles.mp3)


End file.
